User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Happy Wikiversary To Me (Belated) Cards All of the holofoils, except for The King, are duplicates of earlier cards. I guess it would be appropriate to list what the card depicts (see Card:Event), and if there was a special way to get it. Otherwise, though, there's not much to do. I mean, the card game itself is dead, so there's not much point in having "Card Garage" articles, since no one will ever use them. I mean, if you wanted to start such a thing in your userspace, more power to you.Glorious CHAOS! 23:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::All right. Then might I recommend centering the infoboxes, so that the pages don't look so bare? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Talking Long Time,No See ^_^ Terra Theme Stop adding the crappy official renders Re: Riku Images Random observation From the trivia section of your userpage: "I have two 4 year-old rabbits, mixed breeds of Netherland Dwarf and Mini-Rex, named Lily and Lucy." It's probably a coincidence, but in the Elfen Lied anime, the main character is named Lucy, and the opening theme is called Lilium (Lily). Apologies for rambling, I've wasted enough of your time. 01:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Absent Silhouette images Moved, whee~ Forum:Wiki Thoughts - Please Read/Statements -- 02:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Fake Vivi Can you help us with the list? Can you name the list of ice cream the Prize Pot drops? About the Wielder/Master Project BBS? Excuse me EN13, but what is "Project BBS"? I hope you get this message and if so, please answer on my Talkpage.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 15:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Thank you.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 15:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Riku Replica I fixed what I saw (though we might need to redefine the Duel stats by type, I'll need to compare them all). Where did you get that he used 6-8 value cards? I only saw 0-4.Glorious CHAOS! 19:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Poke. The invisible feet A Question Hey, I'm PhantomHeartless5. I'm new to this wiki. I want to ask you a question: Do you think the Vanitas article needs some work done? I made edits a few months back, and I need your opinion. Please answer on my talk page, okay? PhantomHeartless5 The Organization 13 wiki team poke ^_^ IRC perhaps sorry, but still tech failure, sorry. Just resond to the poking please? I was trying to be enigmatic! And besides, I miss you! Don't judge! Number XXI 01:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Did you miss me enough to crack one of those rare smiles, perhaps? Number XXI 17:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) there we go! IRC please? Number XXI 01:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Emotions IRC Please come quickly, and PM me.Glorious CHAOS! 17:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sensible talk If you would like to discuss this better, just do it on my talk page. I hate edit wars, that's why I stopped trying to edit the articles. Oh,how the sea calls 00:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ENX, if you could please go to Oh,how the sea calls' talk page so we can discuss this, that would be great. 01:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I'm very busy. You do what you did originally with the articles, but don't leave "Kingdom Hearts (world)" as that, write it as Kingdom Hearts - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 01:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then. 01:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) To Be Totally Honest... --PhantomHeartless5 03:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC)The wiki lets people add what they know, and most of what I know comes from Youtube videos. For example, when I was an unregistered contributor I edited the story section of the Vanitas article (he's my favorite Kingdom Hearts villain). The only reason I was able to do that was because I saw subbed BBS cutscenes. Other examples are the Unversed Boss articles. And to answer your other question, I ,sad to say, don't own BBS, and even more shocking, I don't even own a PSP! If I had a PSP and BBS I'd be playing it nonstop. I really hope it's not a problem, cause I'm a huge Kingdom Hearts fan, and I truly want to help you guys. Please feel free to leave a message if you have more questions, OK? Thanks Hey Man Hey dude, You asked me a question on my talk page and I responded, and I'm just wondering if you read it. Please message me if you did. Sorry to bother you!--PhantomHeartless5 03:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I understand. I probably won't be on the Wiki as much either. Since I'm a senior, my parents want me to buckle down and get my grades straight. I'll be free on weekends, but not on the weekdays.--PhantomHeartless5 04:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Arrowgun difference When Kingdom Hearts II was released in North America, one of the main changes in the game was made to Xigbar. As noted above, in the cinematic before the fight, Xigbar combines his two guns together to make a sniper rifle. He uses this move later on in the fight as well. Due to restraints on video game violence, this was changed in North America. Xigbar no longer created his sniper rifle, and instead, simply spun his guns around, using one gun as a balance to steady the gun with which he sniped. The first person HUD display was changed as well, to make it less realistic. Xigbar's sniper rifle was later brought back for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, despite keeping many changes from the English versions. Interestingly, the Japanese HUD display is decorated with a black silhouette of Xigbar's individual Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. Will there be a difference in the bbs North American version of the game in Braig in the boss fight with Terra? Edgeshadow Seriously. Help me!!! Iam not even sure the arrowgun diffrence.Edgeshadow Well thats true i spouse.Edgeshadow Re: Image Requests Aren't you a person of influence here? Thanks for the grammatical fix! Anti-Form Done! Form Images All Done Cups The whole point of the new template was to eliminate that table, since it's fairly hideous. Any of the notes that were on them should be incorporated into the Strategy sections. Phil Cup is actually perfect except for lacking a plot section.Glorious CHAOS! 16:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Gamestop Trailer I saw the trailer, and I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for those edits on Ventus. Werehog 5:08 PM 8/15/2010 (UTC) Re:Archive Image Hey there. You don't know me, but I noticed you made some changes to the Noble Peony page right after I did. I was wondering, since I'm new to this, what I did wrong so that I can know what to do next time. Thanks in advance. --Million monkeys 01:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi A question how does the accessory and armor system work in BbS?Oh,how the sea calls 03:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC)